Des Événements Inattendus
by karuin
Summary: Roy Mustang et Maes Hughes sont de bons amis, mais le sont tils vraiment? Que se passe til?
1. Chapter 1

**Des Événements Inattendus**

**Bonjour! Ma première Fic sur FMA … ettt je précise comme tout le monde semble bien le faire que les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (peut-être que de futurs personnages seront de mon crus mais pas dans ce chapitre) Alors j'écris pour le simple plaisir de le faire alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit premier chapitre … haa et si j'ai au moins un lecteur lol le titre changeras peut-être car là il est vraiment nul je suis trop moche en titre --' Voila bonne lecture!**

Pssss: Hughes n'est pas mortt! Petite précision bien importante pour le déroulement de l'histoire XD

**Chapitre 1 : Que se passe t-il donc?**

Roy Mustang ouvrit les yeux, il soupira en constatant qu'il était toujours au bureau endormit sur les papiers qu'il aurait dû remplir dans l'après-midi. Il regarda sa montre.

_1 heure du matin … Et personne ne m'a réveillé? _

Étonné d'être resté là tout ce temps, il se leva en titubant légèrement, après être rester accroupi sur ce bureau pendant des heures, il était bien courbaturé. Se mois ci il c'était souvent assoupit … mais le lieutenant Hawkeye prenait bien soin de le réveiller immédiatement. Il laissa aller un léger grognement et sortit de son bureau, il voulut allumer les lumières mais aucunes ne réagissaient.

_Il doit y avoir un point central … _

Même si il n'était pas certain de sa propre constatation, il ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il ferma les yeux comptant dix secondes avant de les ouvrir, question de se repérer dans la noirceur du QG. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, la pénombre était déjà un peu plus supportable.

_Bon … je sors d'ici maintenant._

Il avança doucement dans le couloir, reconnaissant rapidement l'endroit, pour y avoir marcher durant toutes ces années, il s'arrêta devant la porte et tourna la poignée mais celle-ci ne réagissait pas et malgré tout les efforts du colonel, elle ne cèderais pas et Roy le savait très bien. Il laissa s'échapper un juron et s'adossa contre la porte, il s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche se demandant pourquoi il se sentait aussi stressé, et pourquoi il avait autant chaud!

_Tu es au même endroit ou tu passe tout les jour de ta foutue vie … alors arrête un peu et calme toi, il y a bien des manières de sortir d'ici et tu les connais._

Il aquiessa comme en réponse à sa propre pensée. Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans son bureau, il y avait une grande fenêtre et il pourrait sortir par là. Mais évidemment, lorsqu'il vint pour ouvrir la fenêtre, cette dernière refusa obstinément de s'ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait l'affreuse impression de ne pas être seul, il se retourna et vit une silhouette qu'il reconnu aussitôt

« Maes … je suis content de te voir … »

Il fit une pause se demandant pourquoi son ami était autant calme … il devait y avoir un problème, et Hughes ne c'était certainement pas endormit au bureau également, Il avait bien trop hâte d'appeler sa fille et sa femme ou de parler d'eux à Roy ou aux autres.

« Reste ou tu es … Je ne veux pas te faire de mal … »

Mais se dernier ne l'écouta pas et s'avança, un rayon de lune permit à Mustang de voir le visage du lieutenant-colonel, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, il baissa les yeux et vit son arme pointé sur lui, il ne réagit pas s'entend tout de même la peur monter en lui.

« Calme toi Maes … Tu n'est pas toi-même … Tu ne veux pas faire ça »

Il entendit Hughes éclater d'un rire gras qu'il ne lui reconnut pas, ce dernier garda son arme pointée sur Roy et dit :

« Roy, Roy, Roy … Tu me déçois beaucoup, tu aurais du me carboniser lorsque tu en avais l'occasion, regarde ce que je fais maintenant … »

Un coup de feu, et le noir total.

**C'est quoi se premier chapitre vous direz? Et bien un plaisir que je me suis permise se soir après avoir lue plein de fics sur FMA … Je ne crois pas personnellement que se soit bon, enfin dites le moi si c'est le contraire je suis très insécure avec fullmetall , j'ai juste peur de ne pas bien suivre le caractère des personnages, mais enfin pour se premier chapitre vous ne pouvez pas faire de bien grandes constatations car vous comprendrez que Hughes et Roy ne sont pas dans leur état normal … Désolé pour les fautes j'ai prit la résolution de ne plus me corriger après un 83 dans un examen d'écriture, je dois souffrir d'une nouvelle maladie qui consiste à se trouver des erreurs qui n'existent pas --' Si vous avez un nom pour ça faites moi signe XD **

**Sur ce je vous laisse si vous n'aimez pas et bien j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire se premier chapitre qui est plutôt court mais je n'en fait jamais de bien long, quand je peux terminer sur un punch **

**Vive FullMetal Alchemist! **

**_Karuin_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bijour! Et bien voici déjà la suite! Oui Oui … Vous êtes intrigués, c'était quoi l'attitude de Maes? Et bien ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que vous aurez réponses à vos question, et ce chapitre est pas mal consacré sur le cas de Hughes, non pas trop de Roy dans celui-ci … mais sa ne tarderas pas ne vous inquiétés pas hihi Je m'amuse vraiment à écrire cette fic mais si je n'aime pas ma façon d'écrire j'aime bien mon idée d'histoire … niark le suspense continue!**

**Reviews :**

**Ayma :** _Merci pour le nom de la maladie … je pense bien que c'est ça XD_

**Videl104 :** _Tss Tsss … j'ai rien de plus à te dire XD_

**Chapitre 2 :** Le Lieutenant-colonel Maes Hughes

Lorsque le Lieutenant-colonel Hughes ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'endroit où il était, mais quelques instants dans cette pièce et il ne chercha pas plus longtemps, il était bel et bien au même lieu ou il passait la plupart de ses jours. Le QG. Un affreux mal de crâne l'empêchait de bien réfléchir mais il se souvenait, en partit du moins des évènements de la veille. Il se releva brusquement, si rapidement qu'il sentit la tête lui tourner, et sortit de son bureau. Sur son chemin il bouscula plusieurs personnes qu'il n'avait même pas remarquées, pas plus que la voix qui l'interpellait.

« Lieutenant-colonel … que faites vous? … »

Hughes savait ou il allait et il redoutait l'instant ou il entrerait dans la pièce plus que tout au monde. Il entra dans le bureau mais ne vit personne, l'air hagard, il attrapa une femme qui passait par là, la tenant fermement par les épaules. Cette dernière sursauta devant l'expression terrorisée de son supérieur, elle fronça les sourcils et dit en laissant aller un faible gémissement :

« Monsieur … Vous me faites mal … ! »

Il la coupa rapidement, n'écoutant même pas sa requête, et dit d'une voix forte qui fit cesser toutes activités dans ce département :

« Où est Roy? … Roy Mustang! Ou est t-il! Mais répondez moi! »

Un énorme silence plana dans le couloir, chacun ne sachant pas trop réagir à la demande … Les personnes qui connaissaient bien, ou même peu Maes Hughes savaient qu'il était d'un naturel enjoué et rarement sérieux, le voir agir ainsi alors qu'habituellement il entrait au bureau en parlant joyeusement de sa femme et de sa fille et de quels nouveaux exploits ils avaient commis … Maintenant il semblait excessif, stressé et complètement fou! Le mystère s'intensifia lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Un problème Maes? »

Hughes reconnu aussitôt cette voix … il se tourna vers le colonel et toujours en tenant la jeune femme il ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans prononcer le moindre mots, aucun son ne voulant sortir de sa bouche. Le colonel Mustang arqua un sourcil, l'air perplexe et dit en sirotant un café :

« Lâche là avant qu'elle ai des ecchymoses sur les épaules … »

Il fixa Roy sans bouger … il lâcha finalement celle qu'il tenait fermement, cette dernière ne bougea pas, inquiète pour son supérieur. Hughes s'avança lentement vers son ami … et sans prévenir il déboutonna sa chemise, surpris il en échappa son café, il repoussa Hughes et dit :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Hughes recula, visiblement effrayer, il dit en balbutiant :

« Merde! Il devrait y avoir une blessure à quelque part … Pourquoi il n'y en a pas? »

Le colonel tenta de calmer la situation en rigolant un peu, il fit un léger sourire et dit, amusé :

« Il y a bien quelques marques … Mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez vraiment envie de les regarder … »

Quelques petits rires embarrassés s'élevèrent mais rien de plus, Roy s'approcha de son ami et lui mit la main autour des épaules, il sentit déjà la pression retomber, il dit finalement :

« Calme toi … tu as simplement dû passer une mauvaise nuit. »

Hughes regarda Roy, tout de même soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait rien, il dit en soupirant :

« Oui … J'imagine. »

Le colonel donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos de son camarade et lui dit :

« Bon alors tout est réglé alors? »

Il aquiessa distraitement en s'éloignant, lorsqu'il passa devant la femme qu'il avait aggripée il lui fit quelques excuses embarrassée, cette dernière lui assura que ce n'était pas grave, il retourna dans son bureau, se disant que visiblement personne n'était au courant de rien il était certain de ne pas avoir rêvé, il lui était arrivé quelque chose la nuit dernière et il voulait savoir ce que c'était, coûte que coûte.

Dans le bureau de Roy Mustang les choses se déroulaient normalement, un peu surpris par l'attitude de son ami, il en avait tout de même conclus que ce dernier n'avait fait qu'un simple cauchemar. Il trouvait tout de même ses agissements étranges mais il décida de ne pas chercher plus de détails. Il se glissa lentement sur son siège, les mains derrière la tête il sommeilla quelques minutes jusqu'à se que l'ont vienne le retirer de son sommeil.

« Vous dormez colonel? »

Il s'essuya les yeux, visiblement endormi et dit d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus éveillée possible :

« Je ne dormais pas … »

Le lieutenant Hawkeye déposa une pile de papier sur le bureau de son protégé et dit d'une voix détachée :

« Non … alors vous bavé éveillé maintenant … »

Il s'essuya la bouche d'un air faussement choqué et croisa ensuite les bras, il fixa Riza longuement sans dire un mot, cette dernière ce sentant observée elle demanda :

« Je peux faire quelque chose colonel? »

Il baissa les yeux et dit :

« Je ne faisais que penser … »

Elle s'installa sur le banc devant son bureau et dit d'un air interrogatif :

« Qu'avait donc le lieutenant-colonel? »

Roy ne répondit pas immédiatement, pesant bien ses mots avant de répondre, il la regarda et dit d'une voix calme :

« Au lieu de baver il fait des cauchemars j'imagine … »

Il lui fit un sourire amusé, découragée cette dernière se releva et sortit une arme de sa poche, elle la déposa sur le bureau et dit :

« C'est votre arme non? »

**Héééé Vouala … Terminé … est-ce que c'est vraiment l'arme de Roy? Celle de Hughes? Est-ce que ce n'était pas un rêve? Qui sait mouahhh mouahhh Pas moi en tk **

**Pss … **

**Quoi?**

**C'est toi l'auteure … tu le sais!**

**Haaa Oui oui c'est vrai ' **

**Bon et bien sur ce je vous laisse … **

**_Karuin_**


	3. Chapter 3

Des Évènements Inattendus

En route pour un troisième chapitre … mais qu'est-ce que? Encore des événements inattendus! Ho jeu de mot poche XD … m'enfin bonne lecture

Ayma : _Bha voui … tu comprendras plus tard pour l'arme … pas pour rien que j'ai mis « suspense » héhéhé merci pour ta review_

Darkan : _Hum … En fait je n'ai pas encore trop trop choisie le genre de mon histoire … mais t'inquiete je vais garder les choses tout de même équilibrer … il n'y auras pas trop d'amour … et l'action disons qu'il va y en avoir mais comme tu peux le voir je crois qu'il y en a déjà un peu … mais c'est pas finit _

_Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, tu me demandais, pas de Royai … et tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas ça, alors que dans ta présentation tu dis que tu aime ça ? XD …Moi je commence à me demander c'est quoi le Royai , j'aime bien le Yaoi mais pas dans FMA Et merciii pour ta review c'est gentil _

Videl104 : _Non mais tu es déprimante pfff XD je rigoleee Mici pour ton aide ma tchite videl je t'adoreeee _

Chapitre 3 : Il n'y en a plus?

Roy Mustang ouvrit la porte de sa maison, il revenait du QG avec, encore, une énorme pile de documents qu'il devait remplir dans la soirée. Il soupira, se disant qu'il aimerait bien mieux carboniser deux ou trois méchants que de passer son temps à remplir des dossiers.

Lorsqu'il tourna la clé dans la serrure, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Habituellement il devait frapper la poignée de porte et lâcher plusieurs jurons avant qu'elle ne décide à s'ouvrir. Mais là, la clé tournait comme dans du beurre. Il enfila rapidement ses gants et déposa ses documents par terre. Il ouvrit la porte. Aucun bruit. Il alluma la lumière et resta figé devant le spectacle qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il avança doucement, complètement stupéfié. Il restait tout de même sur ces gardes, s'attendant à voir venir quelqu'un à chaque instant, Mais ou pourrais t-il bien ce cacher? Puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien dans cette maison!

Quand il eu terminé le tour de son lieux de vie, il alla à la cuisine en espérant pouvoir boire un café, histoire de ce remettre les idées en place. Il lâcha un grognement de rage en se rappelant que tout avait disparu, donc plus de cafetière … Il sortit de la maison et repris ses dossiers, il retourna au QG sachant qu'il pourrait passer la nuit dans un dortoir, et qu'il remettrait les choses au clair le lendemain.

Dans le dortoir, il se choisi un lit et se déshabilla, prenant bien soin de garder ses sous-vêtements. Il déposa la tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux, essayant de comprendre la situation présente. Il s'endormit rapidement.

…

_Il courrait, sans arrêter de courir. Il avait chaud, pourtant il faisait très froid. Une impasse, ou pouvait t-Il bien aller? Il rebroussa chemin mais frappa quelque chose … Ou quelqu'un de plein fouet, il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et leva les yeux, il entendit :_

_« Je ne te laisserais pas partir … »_

_Roy reconnu le teint mât et les yeux rouges, même dans la noirceur, d'un habitant d'Ishbal. Il recula, effrayé. Il aurait voulu faire des flammes, mais même avec ces gants il n'y arrivait pas. L'homme le regarda d'un air cruel et dit en riant :_

_« Tu ne peux pas … Pas ici. »_

_Il voulut se relever, mais en était incapable. L'homme leva les bras dans les airs et tout devint flou autour du colonel, une douleur intense parcourut son corps en entier, le secouant de spasmes horribles … _

Roy Ouvrit les yeux … la bouche ouverte, le corps qui le faisait souffrir, il comprit qu'il hurlait même avant son réveil. Il resta longtemps ainsi, à respirer d'une manière intense, chaque mouvement lui infligeant de terribles tourments. Il se souvint de son rêve, il avait reconnu un habitant d'Ishbal, mais ne le connaissait pas personnellement. Lorsqu'il se sentit un peu mieux il se rendit aux toilettes. Il s'aspergea le visage à maintes reprises, le contact de l'eau fraîche le calmant peu à peu. Il retourna ensuite vers son lit, sachant toutefois pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin il retourna à son bureau, toujours perturbé par les évènements de la veille et de cette nuit. Il trouva Riza Hawkeye dans son bureau. Cette dernière lui sourit, mais perdit rapidement son sourire en voyant les yeux rougit, l'air déconfite et les cheveux en bataille de son supérieur. Elle déposa quelques documents sur le bureau et lui demanda d'une voix inquiète :

« Vous allez bien Colonel? »

Roy la regarda quelques instants avant de dire quelque chose, finalement il choisit de se taire sur son cauchemar et de parler de sa maison qui avait été totalement dévalisée.

« J'ai été cambriolé hier … »

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Elle se passa la main dans le cheveux et sortit son arme qu'elle arma. Elle jeta un regard à Roy et dit :

« Et bien, suivons la procédure, et allons jeter un œil. »

Il aquiessa et le temps de se préparer et de se rendre à une voiture et ils furent rapidement devant la maison de Roy Mustang. Le lieutenant Hawkeye jeta un regard à son protégé. Ce dernier, devinant la question dit :

« Oui … C'était normal à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur il n'y a plus rien. »

Ils sortirent de la voiture, Quelques voisins intrigués sortirent de leurs maisons, mais rien de plus. Riza restait toujours sur ses gardes et Roy enfila ses gants. Il vint pour ouvrir la porte, mais étrangement cette dernière ne réagissait pas … Il donna deux ou trois coups et sacra deux fois, au grand découragement de Riza et finit par ouvrir la porte.

Riza baissa son arme et jeta un regard ennuyé sur le colonel, elle dit d'une voix lasse :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une blague colonel, mais si c'est le cas vous avez une bien drôle de façon de vous amuser … »

Mais Roy ne l'écoutait pas … Il parcourait sa maison d'un pas rapide, totalement ahurit, tout était revenu à sa place! C'était impossible! En une seule nuit! Il revint près du lieutenant et dit :

« Mais! Je ne comprend pas Lieutenant … Je vous assure qu'il n'y avait rien hier quand je suis entré … J'ai dormit au dortoir … Je n'ai pas rêvé! »

Elle haussa les épaules et dit :

« Que voulez vous que je vous dises colonel, nous ne pouvons pas faire enquête là-dessus … Il n'y a rien. »

Roy soupira, elle avait raison, il dit :

« Je vais tout de même faire prendre des empreintes … Je veux en avoir le cœur net avant de revenir ici. »

Elle aquiessa et dit :

« Bon retournons au QG, Nous avons une autre affaire de meurtre bien plus importantes que les fantômes de votre maison … »

Elle lui fit un mince sourire et il lui répondit, même si il était découragé peut-être qu'elle avait raison et qu'il avait seulement rêvé, Un rêve qui semblait pourtant bien réel.

_**Voila … Je termine ici. Si j'ai le temps de faire un prochain chapitre avant le 21 je le posterais … sinon je trouverais bien un moyen de me trouver un ordinateur ' Bonnes vacances, et j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, laissez moi des reviews !**_

_**ByeBye **Karuin_


End file.
